<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born From Magic by Kari74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252020">Born From Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari74/pseuds/Kari74'>Kari74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol, Anxiety, Bisexuality, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Multi, Past Abuse, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari74/pseuds/Kari74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castalia Keller always thought her life wasn't anything special. She had friends, a boyfriend and parents she started hating throughout her teenage years; painfully normal. That is until her parents informer her of her past. On March 27 1960 there was a mix up at the hospital; she didn't belong to the Kellers, she belonged to a family in England, the Potters. The Kellers shipped Castalia off to London to her rightful parents as if she was a stray. The Potters happily took her in and to her surprise she had a twin and to top it of a magical gift that seem to be suppressed by the Kellers for the last sixteen years. As she continues with her new family memories from her past life resurface and lessons lead her through a path of her new life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Keller or Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I always hated coming home after spending the weekend with my friend. It was always an interrogation. Every weekend since I was fourteen, the interrogation would end with no friend for three days. As if it did anything. My mother Carla and my father Miles weren't the friendliest people. Always in someone else's business when they weren't busy sticking there nose in mine. Always making some comment about someone's appearance when they didn't approve of what they were wearing. Carla was the typical gossip of her book club. It wasn't a book club really, it was just an excuse to drink wine and shit talk anyone who didn't fit her perfect little picture. Miles was a drunk. He can be sweet when he wants to be, but nonetheless a drunk, and his drink of choice; scotch. As if that wasn't cliche as is, he constantly came back in the middle of the night after drinking his wallet away at the bar, stumbling waking me up. Although I had to deal with a drunk and a gossip, my life was painfully normal; the American dream right. </p><p>I shut off the engine to my 1965 red and white Volkswagen bus and try to prepare myself for the inevitable argument waiting for me inside. As I walk inside, something was off. Carla and Miles were talking in low voices as if they were afraid of eavesdroppers. I clear my throat loudly as I drop my over night bag on the floor. Almost instantly their heads snap toward me.</p><p>"You're back good. Sit down we need to talk," Carla gave me a sickly smile while readjusting her floral cardigan.</p><p>"Do we have to go over this every week? You ask me if I was drinking, I say no. We both no that is in fact not true. I get grounded for three days, and we return to not talking to each other unless absolutely necessary," I huff while leaning against the door frame.</p><p>"One that's not what we are talking about this morning," Miles said taking a sip of his morning coffee, "Two sit down and be respectful." He was drunk again. So predictable.</p><p>"We've received some documents that states something went wrong at the hospital the day you were born," Carla starts. </p><p>"Look I've heard this story before. You two were meant to go to France but your water broke in the London airport and were rushed to the hospital. I almost died but I didn't. Can I go-"</p><p>"Castalia listen!" Miles slammed his cup down.</p><p>"There was an accidental switch. Our baby died, but an over worked nurse accidentally put you in our baby's bed and not in your original bed," Carla explained.</p><p>"So I'm not your kid. What does this mean?" I asked them. It took everything in me not to burst out laughing. This explained a lot actually. I look nothing like them. They both have blonde hair, long noses, and low cheek boyes. I however had raven black hair, insanely blue eyes, a small nose, and high cheek bones. </p><p>"You will be going to London, to your rightful parents," Miles stated. </p><p>"So you two finally found an excuse," I laughed and shook my head," just gonna throw me to the dogs, huh there Miles. I'll leave right now if you'd like. Oh is that the ticket! It's scheduled for tomorrow morning! Great, Ill just pack my things and I'll be out of your hair in no time." I stormed out before they could say anything. Truth be told I don't even think they were going to say anything. They're finally able to get rid of me and two years early. I know the moment I turn eighteen they will have all my things packed and ready for me to be completely out of there live. Of course to the neighbors it will have been because I was in college and me having decided to stay there instead of moving back and forth. They were going to kick me out because they found kissing a girl at a Christmas party they hosted back in '72. They decided to wait until I was eighteen so it wouldn't make them look bad. Now they were given the perfect opportunity. I wasn't actually theirs and it allowed them to blame all of the troubles I have given them on that fact and not be guilted by their own shitty parenting. </p><p>This fact of proven by the state of my room. Everything that belonged to me, meaning I bought it with my money was shoved into two large suitcases. On top of the suitcases was a paper with an English address scribbled across it. I didn't pay much attention to the actual address, but the name above the address. <em>Fleamont and Euphemia </em><em>Potter. </em>Castalia Potter had a ring to it. It would be nice to get rid of this horrible family once and for all.</p><p>It didn't take long to get both suitcases and anything that they might have missed in the back of Lottie, my bus. After making sure everything was there, I turn the ignition on and slowly back out of the driveway. Carla and Miles were in the window next to the front door staring at me. No waves, no tears, no smiles; just plain satisfied looks. It disgusted me to see them without emotion like that. Of course I would rather them be without emotion than with anger, but it was still chilling to see them look at me like that. Without another glance, I shove the gear shift into drive and sped off out of the neighborhood.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey I thought you left sweet heart," Allison Hawthorn yelled from behind her rose bush. Allison is the mother of my best friend Enya. Enya has been my best friend since we were five. Of course we hated each other at first, I constantly teased her about her red hair, but as time went on we became really close. </p><p>"Is Enya still sleeping?" I asked her closing the space between us.</p><p>"No she's in the shower, Is everything alright?" She gave me a concerned look. She was more loving than Carla had ever been.</p><p>"I just really need to talk to Enya. Can I stay here for tonight? I'll tell you and Maverick everything later I promise," I asked while playing with a rose bud.</p><p>"Of Course you can sugar. Do I need call your parents and let them no?" She asked while engulfing me in a hug. </p><p>"No. Thank you," I stated while leaving her embrace and walking through the screen door. A calming feeling came over me as I enter the living room. Enya's house has always been like that. It felt homey is a way that the Kellers never had. Maybe it was the dozens of plants and herbs around the house, making it feel alive, or the home cooked meal on the stove at all times, but it always made me feel calm. </p><p>"Cas is that you?" Enya called from her bathroom door, "Come up here silly." She always knew when I was in the house. I could never explain how she knew, maybe she could feel the toxic energy that stuck with me from the Keller's. <br/>
"Enya you'll never believe it.." I told her everything. From the way Carla and Miles worded there sentences to the emotionless facial expression plastered on their faces when I left. </p><p>"This explains so much though Cas. I mean you don't look at them, your'e not addicted to alcohol, they are pure evil. I mean just talk a look at their auras there are the closest to black if I've ever seen it. Yours is nowhere near theirs. Even your mannerisms are different from theirs," Enya trailed off. They were now staring up at the ceiling watching the intense smoke float in the air.</p><p>"Are you going to tell Ronnie? What about Reyna and Freya?" Enya questioned franticly.</p><p>"I'm mad at Ronnie. He was being dick at that party Friday. I know he's my boyfriend, but sometimes I really hate the way he acts. and plus Reyna and Freya will just say that it will be a great opportunity for me to set them up with cute British guys," I said as I take a drag of the joint Enya rolled earlier. </p><p>"So you're going then?" Enya asked while taking the joint from me.</p><p>"I have to. Wouldn't you? I mean think about it Enya. I'm finally gonna be able to apart of a family that relates to me. To people I look like. Miles and Carla have always hated me, you've said it yourself multiple times. I have to go. Do you think you could drive me to the airport in the morning? And take care of Lottie while I'm gone?" </p><p>"Of course I will." </p><p> </p><p>3rd person POV</p><p>"Alright, you have everything sugar?" Allison asked Castalia while giving her a hug, "Good, Now I expect to have letter in a week or we will come to England ourselves to make sure you're alright?" Castalia nodded and pulled Enya and Maverick into the hug as well.</p><p>"Thank you guys so much for everything you've done for me," She smiled at them, "Even if I don't find my biological family, I know I have a family to come back to." Enya gave Castalia one last squeeze before pushing her towards the door to board the plane. Castalia took a deep breathe and walked onto the plane. The whole feeling was over whelming for her. For starters this was the first time she was flying across the world. That alone made her feel uneasy. Secondly, just by stepping on the plane was the start of a new life. If she really wanted to she could start going by a different name, something that wasn't given to her by the Kellers, but she decided against it.</p><p>"Ticket please," A flight attendant asked. Castalia handed her the ticket and waited for her to show her to her seat. Castalia was shown to a row that only had one other person in and luckily he was already a sleep so she wouldn't have to make awkward conversation. The flight was long and Castalia was prepared for it. She and Enya stayed up all night so she would be able to sleep the entire time. This plan worked, at first it was a struggle for Castalia to fall asleep because of the nerves, but exhaustion from the night before and the partying all weekend over powered the nerves and she was able to fall asleep. </p><p>"Miss, excuse me," A flight attendant shook Castalia until she woke up, "the flight has landed, welcome to London." Castalia sat up from her seat and stretched out all the kinks in her body from not moving. As she got off the plan she cursed to herself for not thinking about what the weather would be like. Just her luck. It's storming. </p><p>After what seemed like hours of standing in the rain with her two suite cases, she was finally able to catch a cab.<br/>
"Where too ma'am?" The driver asked. Castalia handed him the address Carla had set on her suit case. </p><p>On the way Castalia fantasized what her family would be like. Would they be horrible people. She didn't think she could handle being apart of another horrible family. She wondered if she had siblings or if it was just Fleamont and Euphemia. Obviously they had no idea she was coming or else, she would like to think, they would have been at the airport waiting for her at the gate. It didn't surprise her that Carla and Miles didn't even try to contact her biological parents to arrange for a seamless transition, but then again they would never do anything that would inconvenience themselves for another persons benefit. </p><p>"Excuse me how much longer?" She asked the driver.</p><p>"Five minutes," He stated in his thick English accent. Castalia could hardly understand what he said between his accent and the loud rumble of the cab's engine. Castalia looked at the cost better and started counting out the money she exchanged at the airport. She hopped that the man wouldn't take advantage of her lack of experience with English money. </p><p>"Here we are miss. It'll be fifteen pounds please," He held out a plate for me to put the money in. I place it and waited while he counted. He nodded and stepped out of the drivers seat and helped her pull the her bags out of the trunk and into the pouring rain.</p><p>"Thank you," Castalia looked at the piece of paper in her hand to make sure it was the same address on the mailbox. It wasn't until she actually looked at the house before double checking the address. </p><p>"No way," The house was huge. The grounds were surrounded by a six foot metal gate with greenery vining up and around each rung. Castalia pulled on the side gate, the guest gate, and dragged her bags behind her. By the look of the lights on in the windows, there were people home. As she stepped closer and closer she could see the house was made of old brick that was covered in ivy. Clearly this house was a product of old money, as if it were passed down from generation to generation. It was beautiful. It looked like something in Carla's home magazines.</p><p>As she got closer her nerves started to overwhelm her. Constant questions of rejection circled her thought. It was almost enough to make her turn back and pay for another flight back to the United States. <em>You've got it Castalia. You can do it. </em>Castalia made her way to the front door and made sure she and her things were no longer getting soaking wet. She took deep breath before taking the knocker in her small hand and slamming it into the door three times. </p><p>"Mum! Someone is at the door!" Castalia smiled at the word Mum. She had a brother by the sound of the lower voice.</p><p>"James, sweat heart! Could you get it, my hands are covered in dough," Castalia could hardly make out the voice, but from what she heard made her heart feel warm. Right then, when she saw the door handle turn she panicked. She realized she never practiced how she was going to break the news to them. She was going to sound insanely mental.</p><p>"May I help you?" A tall boy with the same messy curly hair as hers asked looking down at her.</p><p>"Do - Does a Fleamont and Euphemia Potter live here?" Castalia asked reading the names off the piece of paper.</p><p>"Hold on, Mum! Dad! It's for you. It's some American girl," James yelled behind him," What's your name?"</p><p>"Casta-"</p><p>"What can we do for you?" Questioned a woman whose wiping her hair. She was older. He hair wasn't as dark as Castalia's but you could tell by the dark gray that it used to be. She seemed extremely kind from the looks of the deep crows feet at the ends of her eyes. Castalia could tell she smiled with her eyes more often then her mouth. A Man appeared behind Euphemia, Fleamont she presumed. He had the same black mess hair as her and James, just with a grey streak going through some of the curls. He again looked very kind. He had prominent laugh lines and soft sparkling blue eyes. </p><p>"Dear?" Euphemia asked.</p><p>"Oh sorry," Castalia rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, "This is going to sound insane."</p><p>"I'm sorry the rain is a bit loud could you speak up?" Fleamont asked her.</p><p>"This is going to sound insane," Castalia raised her voice slightly, "My name is Castalia Keller. Sixteen years ago on March 27 1960 something happened at The Royal London Hospital and well I think I'm your daughter."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This Chapter contains content of attempted sexual assault. There is a warning before the scene. Skip about seven chunks of text and continue reading.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is this some kind of trick?" Fleamont stepped closer to her. Out of pure instinct, Castalia flinched at the act and stepped back into the rain.</p><p>"No. If you let me inside, I'll explain everything," Castalia suddenly became frustrated with this whole situation. Years ago she accepted that the life she had in New York was the life she was dealt. She finally became fine with the idea of leaving the second she was eighteen. That had been the agreement with her and the Kellers. The day she turned eighteen, she would be out. Out of their lives and they're out of hers, it was a mutual agreement and Carla and Miles threw this at her so suddenly. Castalia could feel her temper rise, but she did her best to stop it from showing. After all she didn't want the Potters to get the wrong impression of her. They didn't answer he plead for some time, they just stared at her and each other.</p><p>"Why would I come all the way from New York for some trick. That would be crude and despicable. I understand the shock, trust me I know. I was under the impression I was born with a crappy hand of card, but I would have to play it as smart as possible and then this comes up. A total wild card. All I know is that there was a switch at the hospital by accident. A nurse was there for sixteen hours straight and she was exhausted. She accidentally placed me in the Keller baby's crib instead of the the correct one and the baby who died wasn't yours it was the Keller's. They just through me the curb, handed me a ticket for Monday morning and then an address with "Fleamont and Euphemia Potter" scribbled above it,' Castalia spoke quickly and sharply," I know it sounds insane. I'm just trying to find my family." There was a long pause after Castalia's short monologue. James was behind Fleamont and Euphemia rubbing the back of his neck while processing everything Castalia had just said. Euphemia and Fleamont seemed to be deep in thought as they search for anything odd about that day. </p><p>Mean while Castalia was breathing heavily in the rain. She tried her best to stop goose bumps forming on her skin and from her teeth chattering. Her clothes were drenched and she was pretty sure everything in her fabric suite case was drenched as well. Her hair clung to her bare shoulders, neck and face as she stared at them with pleading eyes.</p><p>"Please," Castalia felt a wave of emotion over take her, "I just want to belong somewhere." She had begun to cry to herself. She knew she had makeup smeared under here eyes but she didn't care. The events of the last two days have finally caught up there her emotionally. The people that have raised her her whole life easily decided they didn't love her enough to not care about what happened at the hospital. They didn't love her enough not to drink themselves into oblivion. The people who were supposed to love her not matter what, just simply didn't. She wasn't enough. Castalia knew she looked pathetic crying in front of these people on their door step, but she didn't care. She knew if she looked up at them, they would be looking at her with pity, so she stared at her feet letting her hair fall around her face. </p><p>Castalia didn't know how long she was standing there when she felt an arm wrap around he shoulders and gently guiding her to walk into the door.</p><p>"James dear, grab her bags," Euphemia stated from besides her. Euphemia guided Castalia to a chair at the counter of the kitchen. It was comfortable, she was able to prop her feet up on the edge and tuck her knees under her chin. Castalia was able to stop herself from crying more, but she knew it would be hard to speak without a lump in her throat. There was silence as Euphemia scurried around the kitchen making what looked like a cup of tea for Castalia.</p><p>"Here drink up," Euphemia gave her a small smile while handing the small girl mug of what looked to be lavender tea. Castalia took a big sip and sighed at the warmth sliding down her body.</p><p>"Alright lets start new," Fleamont stated leaning against the counter," What's your name?"</p><p>"Castalia Keller, or Potter I guess," She stated after another big sip.</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"I guess I'll start with what I grew up knowing and then I'll tell you what I found out on Sunday morning," Castalia sighed and gave James a smile when he draped a towel around her shoulders, "I grew up knowing that I was Castalia Jane Keller. My parents were Miles and Carla Keller. I was born in The Royal London Hospital. Carla wasn't supposed to give birth for another six weeks, so they were headed to France for a pre baby vacation and her water broke in the airport when they landed. They rushed to the nearest hospital and when I was born they still took me to France and then took me back to the suburbs of New York City. That's what I've grown up knowing about my birth. Sunday morning however was something completely different. I came home from my friends house ready for another lecture that happened every week since I was fourteen. No joke every week. But that didn't happen. Instead Miles and Carla sat me down and told me that some recent documentation has come up and it turns out that I was in fact not there daughter. There was an over worked nurse at the hospital that night and she accidentally switched babies. The child that died wasn't yours, it was the Kellers. So Miles and Carla handed me a ticket for Monday morning and your address. They already had my things packed, so I packed my bus and drove to my best friends house. And the next morning I got on my flight and I took a cab here. I don't know how they found out. They must have hired a private investigator to figure it out. They were looking for any excuse to kick me out before my 18th. Me not being their daughter was just the icing on the cake."</p><p>"I guess that would make sense a pre mature child would look about the same size as a twin," Fleamont said more to his wife than Castalia.</p><p>"I'm telling the truth I swear," Castalia pleaded.</p><p>"We know," Euphemia states. Castalia looked at her for an explanation. To her there was no way they could know for sure whether or not she was telling the truth.</p><p>"The tea was spiked with truth serum," Fleamont explained.</p><p>"You're kidding right?" Castalia laughed, "There's no such thing as truth serum. Science isn't that advanced to come up with a chemical compound to force someone into tell the truth. I told you the truth because it's true. I mean why would a sixteen year old girl, with an American accent, come knocking on your door claiming that she's your child if it wasn't true." </p><p>"She doesn't know," James stated from behind her.</p><p>"Castalia? have you every made something happen that you can't explain when you were angry or upset?" Fleamont asked her.</p><p>"Not that I can remember. There isn't much I can remember from my childhood. Miles was an angry drunk, I learned to lock my door at night pretty quickly," Castalia blurted before she could stop herself, "I don't know why I just told you that." Euphemia covered her mouth in shock. She could only imagine what the small girl in front of her experienced at such a young age.</p><p>"Don't worry Castalia, thats just the truth serum," James clapped her on the shoulder softly.</p><p>"Cas. Call me Cas," She smiled at James.</p><p>"We're going to take you to Dumbledore. It is possible that you have some suppressed memories of magic in your childhood,"Fleamont said while moving toward the sitting room.</p><p>"I'm sorry? Magic?" Castalai turned in her chair,"Magic isn't real. I mean there is paganism and Wicca but if you're talking about making things float? It's not real." </p><p>"We are wizards and witches. You were brought home by muggles, non magic folk. If what you're saying is true. That you are my sister then you are a witch. It is possible that the Kellers suppressed your magic as a child which could make you potentially very dangerous," James explained. </p><p>"Potentially dangerous?"</p><p>'Theres this thing called an Obscurus, it's when an wizard or witch surpasses their magical abilities when they are developing them. They can cause mass destruction, but normally don't live past eleven or twelve, so I think you're good," James gave her a comforting smile. Even though the thought of Castalia herself being the cause of mass destruction made her uneasy, she was sure that nothing of the sorts had ever happened. She had always been able to control her emotions easily. It's always been her strong suite. Making herself hard to read is a little game she likes to play. Maybe this is the reason why she hasn't lost complete control.</p><p>"Who's Dumbledore?" Castalia questioned the group.</p><p>"Only the greatest wizard alive today," James gushed, "he's also head master at Hogwarts."</p><p>"Hogwarts?" Castalia questioned again.</p><p>"It's the school for witches and wizards in Great Britain. There are other schools around the world. Ilvermorny is the wizarding school in the United States," James explained again.</p><p>"So there's an entire community of wizards and witches?" Castalia asked while Euphemia and Fleamont look into the fireplace.</p><p>"I would say more of a population slash government of the wizarding world. Ther are many school around the world for witch craft and wizardry. It's quite fascinating really." James lead her toward the fireplace.</p><p>"We will be flooing to Dumbledore," Euphemia smiled at Castalia, "Flooing is a way of transportation. All you need to do is grab a handful of floo powder and say, very clearly "Hogwarts Headmasters Office." Castalia took a handful of the sandy like powder. She did everything that was directed. She spoke very clearly of her destination and threw the powder at her feet. Castalia didn't know what to expect, but she didn't expect this. Green flames engulfed her body and suddenly she was in a different setting entirely.</p><p>"Welcome child," A calming voice from the other side of the room called. Castalia took in her surroundings. She was in an office, nothing like she had seen before. There were many moving portraits older men and women smiling down at Castalia. Behind her were book cases full of leather bound books. Atop the one of the book cases sat a raggedy hat that seemed to have a stern facial expression within it's folds. There wasn't much light in the office considering it was nearly ten o'clock in the evening. The lack of light made the ambiance of the office somewhat spooky, but the energy put off by the man before her overpowered any kind of chilling feeling. Before she could say anything James appeared behind her.</p><p>"Hello Professor. Didn't expect to see you so soon," James moves to shake his hand, "But here we are."</p><p>"Not to be rude or anything, but why are we here? I'm not sure how much more surprises I can take before I go completely insane," Castalia crossed her arms while plopping into the chair across of the mans desk.</p><p>"If you really are our daughter then you would have magical abilities. The problem is you have no recollection of any kind of magic. Dumbledore is going to help us with this little issue," Fleamont explained while slapping soot out of his clothes. </p><p>"And how do you suppose we are going to do that?" Castalia looked to the adults in the room. Castalia eyed the grey bearded man as he rounded the desk to lean against the edge. </p><p>"I will be using legilimency on you. This kind of magic allows me to see your memories even those that are suppressed. I will be able to bring down any wall that has been place in the head of yours," Dumbledore explained then sighed while crossing his arms, "Although considering how we do not know how many memories are suppressed and which ones are traumatic and which ones aren't, this process will be a slow one and a considerably painful one. Not physically, but emotionally. It is up to you child." Castalia was put off by the mention of pain, especially emotional pain. Physical pain she could handle right now, but emotional pain made her almost regret coming to England. Although the fear of being in more pain scared her half to death, her curiosity outweighed the fear.</p><p>"Will it be like I'm reliving these moments?" Castalia asked while picking at her fingers, a habit she formed when she was nervous.</p><p>"In a way. It is as if you are looking at it from a third person point of view," He gave Castalia a comforting smile. Castalia thought for a moment. She knew that her parents were some what abusive, especially when they were drunk. It's entirely possible that there are events that she doesn't want to remember, but not knowing how horrible these people really were made her stomach turn. It made her feel as if they still had a hold on her life, and she hated it.</p><p>"Before we start. What if there's something in here," She pointed to her head," that was meant to stay hidden?"</p><p>"If you wish, after it is unlocked I can take that memory for good," He stated. Castalia sat in her spot not moving. There wasn't a sound coming form anyone in the room. Not even the moving portraits made a sound. They were all waiting for her to make her decision. Castalia was carefully and logically thinking through her decision. Would she regret it if she decided not to know? Would it scare her for the rest of her life? Would that trauma ruin her? These were all questions she carefully thought through. Ultimately she knew she would regret not knowing exactly what had happened in her life. </p><p>Castalia lifted her head and looked Dumbledore sharply in the eye and gave him a swift nod. At that, Dumbledore move behind Castalia and hovered his hands over her head, "This won't be painful in the slightest." </p><p>Suddenly Castalia felt dazed. Her mind spun around like smoke whirling in the air. She felt pressure. It wasn't painful, but it felt as if she was being pushed through a dense wall of fog when suddenly she was staring at a little girl. The young girl was a smaller version of Castalia now. She looked to be about five years old in this particular memory The little girl was standing in the mirror in a room she recognized to be the guest room on her childhood home. Five-year-old Castalia stared at herself through the mirror with a scrunch up face as if she was concentration especially hard to make something happen. Castalia gasped as the her younger-self's hair turned blonde to match Carla's. Castalia watched as the girl she once knew ran from the room. Before she knew what was happening Castalia and Dumbledore were now in the kitchen watching the scene in front of them unfold. </p><p>"Mommy, Mommy. Look! Now I look like you," the girl's high voice rang through the house. Carla had turned her attention away from the hot water on the stove to look at what Castalia was talking about. To say Carla was shocked was an understatement. She was furious and little Castalia had no idea why. </p><p>"What the hell did you do?" Carla yelled has the girl. Instantly little Castalia's hair returned back to her normal raven black hair, causing Carla to jump back holding her hands to her heart. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts before moving to action. Carla easily picked the little girl up by the waist hand held onto her right hand tightly. </p><p>What Carla did next caused Castalia to turn into Dumbledore's chest. She didn't want to witness anything more from this memory. Little Castalia screamed as Carla dipped the girl's hand in the boiling hot water screaming to never do that sort of thing again. The skin on Castalia's hand seared as she heard her younger self screech in pain.</p><p>"No more please," Castalia said weakly to Dumbledore. Instantly she was back in the comforting office surrounded by books and the smell of ink.</p><p>"What happened?" James questioned once he was the startled expression pasted on Castalia's face.</p><p>"She's a metamorphmagus," Dumbledore stated from behind her," Do you want to go again? I can still feel walls up. Many of them."</p><p>(Trigger Warning: Attempted Sexual Assault)</p><p>"Lets just get this over with," Castalia move her knees to her chest to become more comfortable," This will probably take a while. So if you guys want to do you can." Before the others could answer Castalia was swirling into another memory. This time she looked to be about eleven years old. Miles was yelling at the young girl drunkenly as she was throwing object through the air seemingly with her mind to get him away from her. Castalia knew this memory in bits and pieces. She never remembered the scene that was unfolding in front of her, but she unfortunately remembered the outcome. This was the start of her habit of locking the door and pushing the dresser to make it harder for Miles to reach her. </p><p>"We can go to the next one. I remember the rest of this one," Castalia tugged on Dumbledores robes. Unfortunately it was too late. Miles shoved Castalia's eleven-year-old self against the wall just inside her bedroom. He pushed her legs apart with his feet while muttering that he was going to teach her a lesson. 'To learn what would happen if she disobeyed him.' </p><p>Castalia was surprised to say the least when Miles was suddenly on the ground flailing all his limbs in pain. Younger Castalia was pissed. Castalia remembered this feeling very well. She must have blacked out all those years ago. Eleven-year-old gave mile a glare that could cause death, and maybe that was her goal. Kill Miles and her life would be better, allow her and Carla to build on their mother, daughter relationship. They would thrive without him. </p><p>Castalia continued to stare at her younger self. She knew she wasn't going to kill Miles, considering he was still alive, but it somehow her glare was convincing her otherwise. Just has she was sure Miles was going to choke to death on pain, younger Castalia dropped to the ground.</p><p>"You passed out. Used too much of your untrained powers at one time. If you were trained you would have killed him," Dumbledore looked down his nose at Miles.</p><p>"He would've deserved it," Castalia spat at Miles," The next morning I woke up on the floor. My uh entire body hurt for days afterwards. It was like the worst hangover of my life. I just- just assumed he raped me."</p><p>"I think that's enough for tonight, child," Dumbledore stated. Castalia nodded at his statement. The quickly swirled out of Castalias mind. She opened her eyes to see that she was once again surrounded by warmth. She looked to her side to see James looking at her with concern as he squeezed her hand in his own as if he was asking her if she was all right. Castalia could have cried right then and there. Even though her and James had just met a couple hours before hand, she felt the feeling of protection practically radiating off of him. She had never experienced anything like that, not even from her boyfriend. Of course Ronnie protected her when she needed, but this feeling was completely different. It was as if Ronnie did it because he knew he would get something out of it, whether it was the stroking of his ego or the expectation of sex. It was never because he truly felt the need to protect her. James knew her all of two hours and already put so much understanding and care towards her it was overwhelming, but she choked her tears back and gave him a warm smile.</p><p>"Miss Keller-"</p><p>"Castalia please. I don't want to be associated with that family," Castalia quickly interrupted Dumbledore to correct him.</p><p>"Castalia," Dumbledore smiled," From what I saw you have an incredible amount of power that stems from a lot of pain and suffering. Considering that you haven't become an Obscurus, which is curious, but important, I would like to personally train you so there is no chance of you becoming unstable. Especially now that you are beginning to unlock your mind. Which brings me to this slight, but important warning. Now that we have started to break those walls down within your mind, they will continue to fall until you remember everything. I recommend letting that slowly happen instead of us continuing to force it to happen, but it's ultimately your choice." Castalia never took warnings lightly. She learned to trust her intuition with every situation as she was the only person she could truly trust, but something in Dumbledore's words calmed her. The risk of becoming unstable scared her and what she saw what she did to miles five years ago scared her even more. If she could do that, being in complete control, what would happen if she became unstable? </p><p>"So you're willing to train me? What do you have in mind?" Castalia asked plainly.</p><p>"I would get you caught up, so to speak," Dumbledore moved to fold his hands on top of his paper ridden desk, "It would be hard work, but if you're willing, I believe I could get you ready for the beginning of next term."</p><p>"You mean you think you can teach her five years of magic in eight weeks?" James asked with bright eyes. James looked in between Castalia and Dumbledore in amazement. He's never heard of any witch or wizard that has learned that much magic in such a short amount of time.</p><p>"Albus, do you really think it's plausible? To get Castalia caught up?" Fleamont spoke up from the corner of the office. He and Euphemia have been discussing something, unknown to Castalia, quietly since they arrived in the office.</p><p>"Of course the curriculum would have to be tweaked to be the most efficient, and we would need permission from the ministry to allow her to use magic outside of Hogwarts. This meaning that you wouldn't be doing normal school work like you would normally be doing during term, it would be as if your were studying for an exam. General information to get you to pass the exams for each year level. Also when term starts, I think it would still be beneficial to continue the lessons. It will be a huge adjustment of course, but from what I saw I think it is achievable," Dumbledore finished.</p><p>"When do we start?" Castalia looked intense. The more Dumbledore talked, the more she wanted to get started, no matter the time of day.</p><p>"I have to speak to the Ministry and you need to get some basic supplies before we begin. I'll send an owl with the list and the answer from the Ministry's answer and give you a date then," Dumbledore concluded. </p><p>"Alright kids, it's late and I'm sure Albus would like to turn in," Euphemia gently guided Castalia and James towards the fire place, " James set up Sirius' room for the night, we can get the guest room ready for Castalia tomorrow. It's far too late tonight. Go on go, We need to have a word with Albus privately." James and Castalia bit Dumbledore a goodnight and flooed back to the Potter's mansion. </p><p>"Is she really our daughter?" Euphemia asked Dumbledore with a small voice. Dumbledore didn't answer her question right away. Instead he moved to a small table behind his desk. On that table sat a huge book with a large peacock feathered quill scribbling across the pages. Dumbledore picked the book up and flipped back several pages until the year 1960 was written along the top in gold ink appeared.</p><p>"Ah here it is," Dumbledore turned to book to allow the Potters see, "Right there above James's name. 'Lennon Potter'. If you're daughter was really dead the name would have disappeared from this book."</p><p>"That girl has been through much pain in her life. If she isn't guided down the right path, I'm afraid she might choose the Dark Arts to deal with her pain and past," Dumbledore thought out loud.</p><p> </p><p>~Meanwhile at the Potter Mansion~</p><p>"This is Sirius' room," James opened a door to reveal a neatly kept room," I'm sure he won't' mind you staying here for the night." As Castalia stepped into the room, she took in her surroundings. The room was warm and inviting. It was dimly lit with a bedside lamp, that looked to be used for reading, judging by the small stack of books next to it. Castalia continued around the room when a wall full of small sketches, photos and posters caught her eye. She moved closer to see that a lot of the photos contained smiling friends hanging on each other laughing. One photo in particular made her smile. Unlike the others this one isn't moving or waving at her. The two boys in the photo seemed to be frozen in time. James was hunched over clutching his stomach with one arm slinging over the other boy. The other boy, to which Castalia assumed to be Sirius, had his head tilted up as if her were letting out a loud amused laugh. The picture made Castalia warm on the inside, the innocence of the photo reminded her of all the times she was convinced her body was going to break at how hard Enya had made her laugh.</p><p>"That's Sirius," James smiled fondly at the photo, "Don't know what I'd do without him.</p><p>"Is he our brother?" Castalia asked as she continued observing the other photos and drawings.</p><p>"No," James chuckled," He's my best mate. Honorary brother? yes. But blood brother? No. He has a bad home life, so he stays here most holidays."</p><p>"Where is he now?" Castalia asked taking note of how tense he looked.</p><p>"His <em>Mother </em>insisted he spend the summer with them," James scuffed," Probably making him attend balls to find a pureblood wife to arrange a wedding with."</p><p>"Pureblood? Arranged Wedding?" Castalia turned to look at James.</p><p>"Oh Cas there is so much to explain to you," James gave her a little smirk," In the wizarding world there are people who don't believe in 'tainting the bloodline'. So they will only marry people from other pureblood families. They don't even like the thought of half-bloods let along muggle born. Oh right I guess you wouldn't know what half-bloods and muggle borns are. Muggle borns are witches or wizards that are born form non magic folk. Half-bloods are people who have a one muggle parents and one magic parent or any variety that doesn't involve two pureblood parents. Sirius is a Black, the Black's have a long line of 'pureblood' and since Sirius is the oldest male he is the rightful inheritor of all the money and the family home, so his mother and father believe that he needs a suitable wife. Sirius hates their purist beliefs, he always has."</p><p>"So pureblood ideologies are the equivalent to white supremacy. That's disgusting," Castalia shuttered at the thought, "So what are we? Not that it matters."</p><p>"We are pureblood, but we don't believe in all that purist shit," James shrugged, "There are pure-bloods and then there are people who happen to be purebloods ya know? " Castalia hummed in agreement.</p><p>"Would you like some tea? You still look a bit cold. I can go make some while you change into something dry."<br/>"Uh James?" Castalia stopped him before he walked out of the room, "The rain completely soaked through my luggage. Could I borrow something?" James gave a little chuckle and moved to open a drawer of a dresser to fish something out.</p><p>"Here, they'll be a bit big, but it'll do," James handed Castalia a pare of black sweatpants and a tee-shirt before exiting the room," I'll go make the tea." Castalia closed the door behind James and stared at the tee shirt in her hand. It was a limited edition 1974 Queen band tee. Only a few tee shirts were sold around the world. Castalia practically searched every corner of New York City for that shirt for years. She couldn't believe that she was actually holding it, right there in between here fingers was a shirt that she would willingly drain her entire bank account to have.</p><p>"No fucking way," Castalia muttered to herself as she slipped on the tee shirt. Of course it was huge on her, just like the sweat pants that pooled around her ankles. She looked ridiculous, practically drowning in the clothes, but she didn't care, they were warm, dry and smelt slightly of cigarettes. Castalia was concentrating on detangling her hair with her fingers when there was a loud crash below her and the sound of someone yelling for James. This piqued Castalia's interest, as why would someone be causing this much noise so late. Castalia made slowly made her way down the stairs cursing at the sweat pants as they continuously threatened to trip her. She cursed her short legs and Sirius' long ones. </p><p>Finally landing at the bottom of the stairs, Castalia shuffled her way to the living room, following the sound of James' voice. She peaked around the corner to see what was going on, only to see James having his arm wrapped around someone's quaking shoulders into a hug while he whispered in their ear. Seeing that this was a personal and vulnerable moment between the two, Castalia decided to slowly back out of the room and make her way to the kitchen to tend to the squealing kettle on the stove. Castalia moved around the kitchen to the cabinet where she had seen Euphemia get a mug from earlier that evening. She opened the door and cursed at the sight in front of her. All the mugs suitable for tea were just out of her reach. Cursing at her short legs again, Castalia moved to climb and scale the counter below the desired cabinet. Castalia slowly and shakily rose to her feet, careful not to make herself fall. She quickly set three mugs on the counter by her feet and climbed back down to plant her feet on the floor, thankful to feel the cold tile underneath her. It took her a couple minutes to find the drawer of various teas, but once she did she tore open three packet of peppermint tea, placed them in the mugs, looping the strings around the handles, and poured hot water into each one. Satisfied with her work, Castalia picked up the three mugs, two in one hand and one in the other, and slowly made her way to the living room. </p><p>Castalia chuckled to herself. She knew she looked insane. She had three mugs carefully balanced in her hands. Her face strained with concentration, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth, refusing to take her eyes away from the mugs. To top it all off she refused to lift her feet, so there was no chance of fabric getting caught under her feet and causing a catastrophic scene. </p><p>"Um, I didn't know how you two took your tea, so I improvised," Castalia set the hot mugs on the coffee table in front of her, "I'm more of a coffee drinker myself, so sorry if I totally butchered the tea." Castalia handed both boys their respective mug and curled into herself with her knees close to her chest on the arm chair across from them. </p><p>"Is that my shirt?" the boy next to James asked over his mug.</p><p>"Oh," Castalia gave an awkward laugh," You must be Sirius. The rain soaked through all my clothes, James said you wouldn't mind. Although, I was certainly surprised to see a 1974 limited edition Queen shirt!"</p><p>"Oh no! Don't tell me you're obsessed with them too," James groaned," Of course just my luck, my best mate and my sister have the same obsession." </p><p>"Sister?" Sirius choked on a gulp of tea, "Mate, we haven't seen each other for three days. How come you didn't owl me sooner?"</p><p>"I'm sorry Owl?" Castalia interrupted.</p><p>"Its how our post, er mail, gets to the place they need to be." James explained then turned to Sirius, "It only happened three hours ago." Sirius went quiet and stared intently at Castalia. Castalia stirred under his gaze. It was as if he was trying to read her mind. </p><p>"How do you know she's not a Death Eater?" Sirius suddenly looked disgusted at his tea as if it were poisoned.</p><p>"What the hell is a Death Eater?" Castalia questioned, "You guys can't just throw around magical terms. It makes it incredibly hard to follow the conversation."</p><p>"Don't be daft Sirius, We took her to Dumbledore," James said smacking the back of his head, "There was a mix up at the hospital when we were born. She was accidentally given to an American family. She only found out yesterday and now she's here. She knows nothing about magic." </p><p>"Um hello? What the hell is a Death Eater?" Castalia waved her arms in the air to gather their attention.</p><p>"Death Easters are like magical Nazis who follow Voldemort, magical Hitler," Sirius explained.</p><p>"Well that's not frightening at all," Castalia muttered to herself," Well I can tell you I would never be apart of an organization that discriminates against people for something that they can't control."</p><p>"Sirius, darling what are you doing here?" Euphemia captured Sirius in a bone crushing hug.</p><p>"I was kicked out," Sirius shrugged.</p><p>"Welcome to the club," Castalia said while moving her mug in a 'cheers' motion.</p><p>"You too?" Sirius stared at her in disbelief.</p><p>"Yep, they already had my bags packed when I walked into the door," Castalia nodded. Of course she was still hiding the pain with a smile and Sirius could see right through it, because he was doing the same. No matter how much he disliked his family, being forced out for being who he was and standing for what he believed in hurt. Although the situation both him and Castalia were in wasn't ideal and shouldn't be wished upon anyone, he found comfort in being able to relate to her in a way that James and his other friends couldn't. </p><p>"Alright you three, it's late and we've gone through a lot today, off to bed," Euphemia clapped her hands," Castalia, sugar, we will discuss everything in the morning. Sirius, do you mind Castalia bunking with you tonight? The guest bedroom is full of boxes, we started cleaning out the attic and we were putting boxes in there in the mean time so the room is just covered in dust. I don't want Castalia breathing all that in."</p><p>"Oh I don't mind sleeping on a sofa. I've lived out of a van for the last couple of summers, so a sofa would be just fine," Castalia waved off the subject.</p><p>"Don't be silly Cassy. You've travelled a long way, you should sleep in a bed. Really I don't mind," Sirius pushed her rambles to the side. </p><p>"Thanks," Castalia gave him a greatful smile," I'll be up in a second, you two go on." Castalia waited for James and Sirius to climb the stairs before turning to her biological mother and father.</p><p>"I just wanted to thank you both. I know how mind boggling all of this is. And I know that I can't expect you two to just take me in especially since you have already taken Sirius in, so if you two decide that you don't want a relationship with me, I completely understand and just know whatever you do decide," Castalia took a deep breath to steady her voice," I'll be okay. I'll adapt. I have a people in my life like you guys are to Sirius, so I'll be okay, but thank you for hearing me out tonight, it was more than I could have ever expected." Without waiting for them to speak, Castalia turned on her heal and walked quickly out of the room muttering a goodnight over her shoulder. She didn't feel tired physically tired, mentally she was exhausted, but she knew the anxiety of her scheduled discussion with Euphemia and Fleamont would keep her up most of the night. Castalia made her way down the hallway to door to Sirius' bedroom.</p><p>"Are you decent?" Castalia asked while knocking and covering her eyes with her other hand.</p><p>"Yes, you're fine to come in," Sirius laughed. She opened the door, but didn't trust that he was telling the truth, so she kept her hand over her eye. She had a feeling he would be the kind of person to joke around like that. Castalia peaked through her fingers to find that he was intact telling the truth.</p><p>"Sorry I kinda took over your room," Castalia rocked back and forth from heal to toe.</p><p>"Ah don't mention it," Sirius waved,"I'll take the floor, you can take the bed."</p><p>"Sirius, no you take the bed. Really I don't mind taking the floor for the night. Plus you've obviously had a rough couple of days, you should be comfortable," Castalia ranted while taking the stack of pillows and blankets from his hands.</p><p>"Castalia," Sirius snatched the blankets from her hands," I'll take the floor."</p><p>"Sirius," Castalia tried to take the blankets, but Sirius moved them quickly above his head out of her reach," That's a low blow."</p><p>"I'll. Take. The. Floor," Sirius smirked at her. Castalia crossed her arms and huffed looking at the blankets above his head. She cursed her small stature in situations like this. Clearly they were both stubborn and wouldn't back down easily. </p><p>"Sirius, your parents just kicked you out. Take the bed," Castalia said in a soft voice.</p><p>"So did yours," Sirius stated.</p><p>"Yeah well they hated me so it was gonna happen sooner or later," Castalia challenged.</p><p>"So do mine. I'll probably get disowned," Sirius tried to one up her.</p><p>"Well at least they'll acknowledge your existence, mine will just pretend I never existed," Castalia jumped suddenly, catching Sirius off guard, and swatted the blankets out of his hands," Ha, I win. I'll take the floor."</p><p>"Fine, whatever shrimp," Sirius chuckled," but when your back is in pain in the morning, don't come complaining to me."</p><p>"Eh, a little back pain is nothing. I've been through <em>much</em> worse," Castalia froze at what she said. She knew that statement was hinting at all the horrible things Mile and Carla had done to her over the years.</p><p>"You too huh," Sirius said quietly. Castalia didn't dare look up at him. She knew he was staring at her, but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. He obviously knew what it was like to grow up with horrible parents that much is apparent, but she wasn't quite ready to open herself up. All she knew was that she and Sirius shared something that she knew she wouldn't be able to completely share with James, it was comforting for her to know that she would have someone in her new life that she could relate to.</p><p>"Goodnight Sirius," Castalia shimmied under the pile of blankets and pulled them up to her chin as she curled into a small ball.</p><p>"G'night Castalia," Sirius switched off the lamp next to bed. </p><p>Just like Castalia predicted, her mind wouldn't let her go to sleep. She tried different positions, from laying on her side, to hers stomach, but finally decided that she wanted to stare up at the dark ceiling. She huffed in frustration. She always hated when anxiety kept her awake. It always made her cranky and she desperately wanted to keep that side of her hidden as long as possible, but at this rate it was going to come up earlier than she expected. Usually when this would happen she would drive to Enya's house and curl up next to her best friend, but seeming as she was on the other half of the globe, that wouldn't be possible. Castalia huffed again and sat up in the darkness. She looked towards the bed in the darkness. It was tempting she had to admit. She huffed again and shook her head trying to rid the temptation. Castalia decided it she would try again for position comfortable enough to allow herself to drift to sleep. She tried, but she failed. It was impossible to kind comfort. At this point she was becoming more and more frustrated, almost to the point of screaming.<br/>Castalia huffed once again and sat up.</p><p>"I can't. It would be crazy," Castalia muttered while running a hand through her hair," Fuck it." Castalia ripped the blankets off and moved to stand next to the side of the bed Sirius was sleeping on. Castalia gave him a quick jab to the shoulder hoping that he was a light sleeper. Unfortunately he hardly even stirred.</p><p>"Sirius," Castalia whispered while shaking his shoulder. Again nothing.</p><p>"<em>Sirius</em>," Castalia said at a normal volume again while shaking his shoulder. She had decided to continue to shake his body until her responded.</p><p>"urrrgg, what's going on?" Sirius groaned through the darkness.</p><p>"I know we just met, but I can't sleep, I've been trying for hours and I can't. And usually when this happens I just drive to my best friends house but I mean it could just be from jet lag. I don't know, but oh never mind it's stupid. Sorry for-"</p><p>"Come on," Sirius lifted the covers and patted the bed, "Don't worry I do the same thing with my mates. I guess it come with the trauma of horrible parents." Castalia snorted at Sirius' joke and climbed in next to him. She was instantly comfortable and was glade she made the decision to suck up her pride.</p><p>"Sirius?" Castalia whispered looking up at his face.</p><p>"Hmm?" He asked not opening his eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry you're parents abandoned you," Castalia closed her eyes as she started to feel herself slip form consciousness.</p><p>"I'm sorry you're parents abandoned you too," Sirius whispered back," Goodnight Castalia."</p><p>"G'night Sirius." Castalia muttered slowly letting herself give into the warm blanket of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>